Galactic Fighters
'''Galactic Fighters '''is an fighting game and the first installment of Galactic Fighter Verse developed by ShadowSpawns Entertainment which is, following creator of Brutal Fists, Death Sport and Lord of the Underground. It is feature first T-rated game since three hypothetical fighters are M-rated, but later returning as new hypothetical fighter call God of the Arena. Gameplay and Features The game play is in 2.5D, meaning it has 3D sprites, but the arena is in 2D. similarly to the Killer Instinct and Injustice games, each fight consists of a single round, with multiple health bars. when one part of the match ends, there is a pause, and the match resumes with whatever health and timer left over. The attack buttons are also assigned similarly to the Tekken series, in which instead of low, middle, or high attacks, each button corresponds to each of the fighters limb, except for weapon users, which instead use horizontal slash and vertical slash, and Michael, who as a boxer, exclusively uses punches and the buttons are assigned accordingly. The specials moves are still done like in Street Fighter and most other 2D games, but there are unique mechanics; the enhanced moves are called Mega Power, which fill up while you either attack or take damage. Full Mega Power meter results in the Final Surge, super movies that can be performed by pressing both trigger buttons at once. there is a super mode called Outrage, which is connected to a separate meter similarly to KI2013's Instinct mode. As you take damage, the Outrage Meter fills up, and when it is full, each character gets a unique property. Rosters Playable * Aurora (Melanie Frodo), Canada, Zweihander * Bojack Halloway, United States, Vale Tudo * El Hijo del Toro (Tulio De la Vega), Mexico, Lucha Libre * Feng Guan, China, Shaolin Kung Fu * Fire Terror (Dimitri Dragunov), Russia, Silat * Hidan Hagakure, Japan, Iai-do * Killer Bear (Augustus Aensland), Germany, Pro Wrestling * Leo Gainsborough, United States, Street Fighter * Maria Gainsborough, United States, Toshin-Ryu * Maximum Fury (Galidor Eonzevoz), Sweden, Battle Axe * Michael Bates, Jr., United Kingdom (Scotland), Boxing * Mizuchimaru Yamatosai, Japan, Muay Thai * Nitro (Ace Simpson), United States, Tae Kwon Do * Shana Kyubizuko, Japan (Ainu), Dagger * Sir Benjamin Fortesque, France, Lance and Shield * Tetsuya Mishima, Japan, Ninjitsu * Vajra (Mowgli Tavi), India, Yoga * Viper Bloodberry, Kenya, Capoeira * Zarok Gainsborough, United States, Cryomancer * Zhou Shang, China, Guandao DLCs * Ai Cheng Yong, China, Serpent Kung Fu * Baldur Capulet, Israel, Katars * Hwan Mao, China, Toshin-Ryu (Sub-Boss) * Ky Ragna, New Zealand, Scythe * Piccolo Waldaros, Italy, Toshin-Ryu * S.C.A.R.A.B. (Lars Paulsen), Canada, Robotic Arm Cannon * Sari Rorschach, Brazil, Jiu-jitsu and Gadgets * Victoryman (Hiruzen Umenokouji), Japan, Tai Chi Chuan Arenas Default # Ainu Homeland, Japan # Astropolis University, United States # Gainsborough Manor, United States # Gouki Clan Hideout, Japan # Great Highlands, Scotland # Jade Sect Temple # Lunar Parade, China # Musou Budokai XIV, United States # Ninjasaurus Concert, Russia # Nuevo Cancun, Mexico # Path of Agni, India # Racer's Playground, United States # Renaissance Faire, France # Richard Frodo's Safehouse, Canada # Summer Fireworks, Japan # Temple of Asura, Thailand # Touchdown Stadium, United States # Well of Valhalla, Sweden # Wild Waterhole, Kenya # X.W.A. Court of Reckoning, Germany DLCs # Assassin's Lair, Israel # Beijing Opera, China # Downtown Tokyo, Japan # Florence River, Italy # Fun Night, Brazil # Lair of Feng Shui, China # Valley of Armageddon, New Zealand # Vancouver University, Canada Downloadable Content Costume Packs * First Alternates * Halloween * Amiibo pack (Switch exclusive) Color Pack * Gold and Silver * Emerald and Platinum (Xbox One exclusive) * Sapphire and Ebony (PS4 exclusive)